The Anklet
by Lynn1
Summary: -shrugs- i dunno


The Anklet (Seghi13)  
By Lynn  
Lynnloves28@hotmail.com  
  
(Opening scene: A 28-year-old Trent, sitting at the kitchen table of casa lane. He is wearing a dark green short-sleeve shirt and black pants. He is rolling a small silver anklet in his hands. He looks extremely distressed. A 23-year-old Jane enters. Her black hair is now cut like Penny's and she wears a denim dress with buttons down the front and her boots)  
  
Trent: (VO) She's gone. How? Why?  
  
Jane: Hey, Trent. How are you today? (Trent looks up at Jane, and then turns back to the anklet) Still miss her, eh?  
  
Trent: You know I do, Janey. Daria was my life. When she... it just- I don't know. I miss her so much.  
  
Jane: What is that thing?  
  
Trent: Her anklet. She always wore this. Under her boots, I mean.  
  
Jane: Yeah, I know. Trent, how long had you and Daria been going out for before, you know-  
  
Trent: Nearly five years.  
  
Jane: And you never asked her to marry you?  
  
Trent: No, I always thought that she was the kind of girl who didn't want to get married. Not to a slacker like me, anyway.  
  
Jane: (Grabs his shoulders from behind) Trent, she loved you. It doesn't matter what kind of person someone is if you love them.  
  
Trent: (Sigh) You're right Janey. But, it's not like I hadn't thought about it. I still have the engagement ring I was going to give her...if she would've had me.  
  
Jane: It's kind of personal, I know, but how far did you and Daria go?  
  
Trent: Janey...  
  
Jane: Calm down, brother. She wouldn't tell me, so I thought I'd ask you.  
  
Trent: I don't want to talk about it. (Starts to exit)  
  
Jane: Trent...  
  
Trent: (Stops, turns to Jane) I DON'T want to talk about it. (Exits)  
  
(Scene: Trent lying on his bed. He is on his back, arms outstretched in front of him, holding the anklet. His room is cleaned up, and the sheets on his bed are black with a tan comforter. He gets something from under his bed and holds it in his hands. The camera can't see it)  
  
Trent: I should have given it to her. (Closes the box) Dammit! (Opens it again, this time the camera shows it. It is a 14-karat diamond ring) God, Daria, if only you knew...If only you could come back... (He looks out the window)  
  
Jane: (Enters) Trent, I came to give you this, you left it in my room. (Holds out a picture of a smiling Daria, wearing a blue bikini, the kind that ties at the sides of the bottom. She is trying to tie a side that came undone)  
  
Trent: Moonlight Beach... I remember that... She looked like...I don't even know what in that bathing suit...we bought that together...this is the last picture I ever took of her before...before...you know.  
  
Jane: Trent...  
  
Trent: Jane...  
  
Jane: Trent, what happened that weekend?  
  
Trent: Janey, please.  
  
Jane: Trent, I'm worried. You've barely said two words to me. Tell me. It may be painful, but you need to let it out.  
  
Trent: Okay, here goes... We went to Moonlight Beach for that 'romantic getaway.' Daria and I were...we were swimming... and there was this wave...and it took Daria and my heart. I don't know where she is now, the lifeguard said they'd have to wait and see if her body washes up. I don't know, Janey. She's gone physically, but not from me. She'll never be gone from me. (Sigh) Janey...are you crying?  
  
Jane: No, no.... well, YES! God, Trent, she was my best friend. (Trent holds his little sister as she cries into his shoulder)  
  
Trent: Be strong, Janey...She could be still alive somewhere...thinking of us...trying to find a way home... (Phone rings) I'll get it. (Picks up) Hello? (Pause) Yes, speaking. (Pause) You DID? (Pause) It's not? (Pause) You're sure? (Pause) Okay, I'll be right over. (Pause) Yes, thank you. Bye.  
  
Jane: (Wiping eyes) Who was that?  
  
Trent: Mr. Jones. They found a body, they want me to identify if it's...Daria.  
  
(Cut to: The Place. There is a 40-yead-old-ish man there. Trent and Jane look at the body. Jane looks horrified)  
  
Jane: It's her! It's Daria! Oh god, It's Daria!  
  
Trent: Hmmm... (Moves to the body's feet)  
  
Jane: What are you doing?  
  
Trent: Not many people know this, but Daria and me got tattoos together, on the soles of our feet. Hers is X, mine's O. (Holds up the right foot. It has no tattoo) See? It's not Daria! Besides, Daria has slim thighs.  
  
Jane: Really?  
  
Trent: It's not Daria.  
  
(Scene: Trent and Jane in Jane's room. Jane is painting a picture of Daria as an angel. Trent is sleeping)  
  
Jane: I'm glad that wasn't her, aren't you? (Looks over) Oh, he's asleep. (Doorbell rings) Who could that be? [Hmmm...is that from Lane Miserables? - L]   
  
(Scene: Jane answering the door. Jane's face goes white)  
  
Jane: DARIA? Courtney? Where'd you find Daria?  
  
Courtney (Now about 13) Chase and I were just south of Moonlight Beach and SHE washed up on us while we were making out! I was, like, EWW! Here, you can have her. (Pushes an unconscious Daria into Jane's arms. She is wearing the blue bathing suit and some seaweed. She looks very banged-up)  
  
Jane: Thanks, Courtney! How are things with Chase?  
  
Courtney He hasn't gotten me pregnant. Yet. I have to run, Jane. I'll see you.  
  
Jane: Bye, Courtney. (Daria slumps over) Daria! Daria? Are you alive? (Runs up and gets a rag and some turpentine. She dips the rag in the turpentine, squeezes it out and puts it by Daria's nose. Daria stirs) Daria? (Puts the rag down and lifts Daria up) Daria... (Daria coughs up some water, then stirs and shakes her head) Daria!  
  
Daria: (Opens her eyes, just slightly) What?  
  
Jane: Daria! Don't you remember me?  
  
Daria: Trent...  
  
Jane: Daria?  
  
Daria: Where is Trent? (Opens her eyes and looks around frantically)  
  
Jane: Trent is upstairs, sleeping. He'll be so happy to see you.  
  
Daria: Get away from me. I don't know you. I know Trent. I need Trent. Leave me alone. (Runs up the stairs)  
  
Jane: Daria, wait!  
  
(Scene: Jane's bedroom. Daria bursts in, to see Trent sleeping. She smiles and walks over to him)  
  
Daria: Trent? (Pause) Trent... Oh, I've got something to wake him up. (She kisses him a few times, each one just as hard and passionate as the last. He finally stirs. Daria steps back)  
  
Trent: Oh, god...(stretches) Hey, Daria. DARIA?  
  
Daria: I'm your girlfriend, you don't remember me?  
  
Trent: Oh my god, Daria. Never leave me again, please! I love you too much now. Can we never be apart again?  
  
Daria: I'd love that.  
  
Trent: Never.  
  
Daria: (Leans in to kiss him) But for now, fly boy, leave things to me. (Pushes him back on the bed and then joins him. She puts her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest) Let's talk. Trent?  
  
Trent: Yeah?  
  
Daria: Will you help me to remember?  
  
Trent: Remember what?  
  
Daria: Everything...What happened? I don't remember anything about why Courtney found me. Or why I'm in a bathing suit.  
  
Trent: You had a little beach accident. I'll tell you later, Daria. (Pause) What are you thinking about...baby?  
  
Daria: I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. And that I need a shower.  



End file.
